Honey and Milk
by Neferit
Summary: A fic where fem!Bilbo ends with someone who is not part of the company. Kink meme fill. Genderswap.


**A/N:** Written for a prompt over at hobbit kink meme:

_Just a story with fem!Bilbo but where she doesn't get paired up with anyone from the company._

Hit me right in the feels, since I really needed something nice and shiny right now :( Also, is there actually a story between fem!Bilbo and Beorn? I don't think there is.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, but my half-empty cup of tea.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Honey and Milk<strong>

The Shire, and Lobelia Sackville-Baggins certainly didn't see _this_ coming. Sure, there had been a _remote_ chance of Bell Baggins returning from her mad rush after some kind of adventure, but hopefully that would happen long after Bag End had been written over to Sackville-Bagginses, and thus she wouldn't be able to do anything with that.

But of course the damn fate, and will of Yavanna herself had to be against them in this matter.

Not only did Bell Baggins return from her crazy adventure, richer and only slighter worse for wear (mostly due to the exhaustion after long journey where she couldn't take her seven meals a day, how horrible), oh no. She did return while riding on an absolutely huge bear, who, after she got down, actually changed into similarly huge Man, who scowled at them just like Bella, who had been yelling about what, by Yavanna and Aule, was happening in front of her home.

The man-bear's name was Beorn, and once all her matters had been settled, Bell Baggins was to leave with him for all eternity.

It certainly didn't have to be said that part of this "matters" had been "getting all her possession back, take what she wants to keep with her and give the rest to someone". And one could bet their secret recipe for blueberry tarts that this "someone" wasn't the Sackville-Bagginses, if the unhobbity swearing of Bell Baggins was anything to go by.

The Man by her side just stood there and glared at everyone who dared to try to argue with her, quickly cowing everyone into submission, so in matter of very short time Bell's possession had been piled before her smial, with only Bell, Beorn and Hamfast remaining there, the last looking very much relieved to see his employer. This would be a very late evening, Bell thought with a sigh, as she and the two men carted her belongings back to Bag End, before Hamfast excused himself for a moment and rushed to his own home to bring some food to the weary travellers, since they didn't manage to buy anything before they made it to back to Hobbiton.

It was almost too funny to watch the huge Man to make his way around the smial, always having to watch out for - for him at least - low ceilings and chandeliers, not to mention that all furniture had been as too small for him as his had been too big for her, which made Bell worry about where he would sleep, until he suggested just making himself a comfortable bed on the floor in dining room. At first, it sent Bell sputtering about no way she would let a guest sleep on the floor, but then she blushed and agreed with his suggestion.

After all, even the hard floor wasn't as hard, when it was properly cushioned with blankets and pillows and closeness of your loved one.

In matter of several days Bell worked hard to settle all her matters; sorting out the belongings she wanted to keep, giving away some and writing number of documents, while Beorn had been having time of his life with countless hobbit fauntlings.

The little ones absolutely adored him, especially when he told them about his house, his bees and dogs and ponies. Looking out of the window to see Beorn sitting on the grass, with a dozen of fauntlings sitting around, hanging on his every word, Bell found herself smiling a little.

Finally, all official things had been done, most of what Bell didn't want to take with her either sold or gifted to someone (Gamgees got most of it, since Bell couldn't imagine anyone else who would use those things the way they really should be used, Bag End written over to Bell's favourite Baggins cousin Drogo who was about to get married and what better place to take your new wife than such a grand smial like Bag End?) and everything Bell wanted to bring with her back to Beorn's house loaded on a wagon, and Bell was ready to leave.

Her Took side of family, as well as number of Bagginses, threw her one hell of a farewell party (which, funnily enough, was also a wedding party), with Gandalf appearing out of nowhere as well, with his trusted fireworks that made sure that this party would never be forgotten in the Shire, and not only for the amount of food eaten and the amount of drink drank, or for the way Beorn would pick Bell up and let her sit comfortably on one of his broad shoulders, so she could easily oversee the whole gathering.

Bell was sad to leave - even if the Shire was not home for her anymore after her journey, her heart still ached as she watched the familiar rolling hills getting further by each steps the ponies took.

Deep voice broke her reverie. "We could always come for a visit at least," the Man easily walking by the vagon suggested quietly, sensing the uneasy in the woman he would get to call his wife by not just Shire ways, but by the ways of his people as well. She gave him a small smile. "I know," she said, looking into the dark eyes of her husband. "But first, we need to get home, right?"

_Home._ Beorn allowed himself a small smile. His _house_ was comfortable with the animals keeping him company, with occassional guest as an entertainment. But Bell will make the house into _home_, and he couldn't wait for the change to finally happen.


End file.
